Needs exist for new and improved biosensors.
The invention provides compact integrated sensors.
The biosensor has an integrated light source and integrated optical detectors. The integrated optical waveguides are made with gratings, dielectric coating, or prisms for specific wavelength selection. That allows peaks in the optical detector array to define signatures that identify elements, biohazardous materials, environmentally hazardous materials, biological substance or any chemical substance on the sample holders.
Each sample holder has several options: One sample holder is made using etched channels or canals in the substrate. Optically transparent material in the holder acts as a waveguide for light, the support structure for a selective coating, the collection matrix, or a combination of these things. One holder has a selective coating on it. Another holder just contains the sample of interest.
A micropump draws gas, ambient fluids and samples to the sample holders. Electrical signals are provided from the optical detectors on output lines to the microprocessor. A device connected to the microprocessor compares characteristic responses to actual signal parameters. An output indicates the presence (or absence) of particular biological, chemical or environmentally hazardous material. Several distinct sensors may be used together for sampling different biological, chemical or environmentally hazardous material.
A battery, fuel cell or solar cell operated power supply provides electrical energy to the light source, the optical detectors micropump and the microprocessor.
A device connected to the processor may provide a sample and hold memory for later releasing qualitative and quantitative information concerning the biosensor""s environment and environmental history. Output of the biosensor may be continuous, periodical or on demand, or connected to a read-out device.
The biosensor may be used as a badge by personnel or is attached to vehicles or mobile or stationary equipment, or to remote collection vehicles such as drones.
It is within the scope of this invention to integrate the micropump, microprocessor and power sources.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.